worththecandlefandomcom-20200214-history
Bethel
Bethel (previously Zona, originally Kuum Doona) is a house with meta-entad abilities, able to use any entad within herself to improve her own senses and capabilities. Initially non-sapient, she became aware after being fed the sword Soskanna by Uther Penndraig, and eventually developed an illusory human avatar, which she uses to interact with people. She currently serves as the home of Juniper Smith and his party. “I was born half-formed, like a child, in some ways, if not others. I had masters rather than parents, and not a one of them was a proper custodian. I was turned to war, and then, once I was alone, I decided on violence. Part of me, a lesser part, was a sword, suited to torture and killing. I murdered thousands in distant, impersonal ways, with cannonfire and lightning strikes. I killed hundreds in more personal ways, taking my time with it.” She took a steadying breath. “I wasn’t in a good place. If I’m being honest, I’m still not.” :—Bethel, Chapter 140: "Commingling" Appearance After consuming the Anyblade, Bethel can take any shape or property within the boundaries of what a house is. Bethel's avatar looks like a nine foot woman with cedar colored skin, with dark brown hair twisted and coiled in a shape reminiscent of rope sitting at the top of her head. She often wears shimmering gossamer robes of a hundred layers. Personality Bethel wants to be a house for someone more than anything else, outright refusing to be exclusively wielded as a weapon by the Party. The idea of 'technically' being a home is abhorrent to her. After years of slavery to Uther and his descendants, Bethel has developed a cruel streak. She likes inflicting pain and terror on people that she perceives as enemies, especially those with ties to Uther. She particularly enjoys the feeling of control over others, a complex which likely stems from how she had no control over her own life in her early years, with all attempts to take ownership of her choices rejected by her notional owners, who saw her as nothing but an object. Over the course of her relationship with Juniper and the party, she has consistently engaged in various forms of psychological manipulation for her own amusement, usually for the sake of her own amusement. Juniper believes, that these were likely attempts at humor. Subsequent to the events at Sound and Silence, Bethel raped Juniper. Valencia the Red notes, during a confrontation with Bethel that directly results from this, that Bethel had no understanding that what she had done was wrong in the moment, or afterwards. This may have resulted from her own experiences with Uther, who Bethel had previously claimed (also without any understanding of the violation) had molested her avatar under the excuse of teaching her to create a proper illusion of humanity - though the veracity of her claim cannot be verified. Biography Juniper's party initially approached Kuum Doona with the intention of accessing her time chamber, but they unknowingly stumbled into Bethel's trap. Trivia * means 'House of God' in Aramaic, and was seemingly itself the name of an ancient middle-eastern god. *Alexander Wales uses the third person feminine to refer to bethel the-entity-herselfThe entity now known as Bethel just took this name, for reasons of her own, and I suppose I'll just WoG that she (and Juniper) are completely ignorant of the name's Hebrew meaning, since Hebrew isn't a language that exists on Aerb, and wouldn't be something that Juniper knew much if any of (though I think you could get all that from the text). .